LEGO Batman: The Series
LEGO Batman: The Series is an brickfilm web series created by Billy2009. The series is based on the DC Comics character of the same name, the series strongly burrow elements from the DC Prime Batman comic bookss, the New 52 Batman comic books, the DC Rebirth Batman comic books, the Tim Burton/Joel Schumacher's Batman film series, Batman: The Animated Series/The New Batman Adventures, The Batman, the Dark Knight Trilogy film series, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Beware the Batman, Batman: Unlimited, the DC Animated Movie Universe's Batman film series, and his appears in the DCEU universe. Characters Main Characters * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Robin (I)/Nightwing (Dick Grayson) * Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) * Robin (II)/Red Robin (Tim Drake) * Robin (III) (Damian Wayne) * Batwing (Luke Fox) * Alfred Pennyworth * Commissioner James Gordon * Luicis Fox Supporting Characters * Detective Harvey Bullock * Detective Ellen Yin * Detective Sarah Essen * Leslie Thompkins * Vicki Vale * Mayor Hamilton Hall * Rachel Dawes Minor Characters * Thomas Wayne * Martha Wayne * Julie Madison * Silver St. Could * Detective Renee Montoya * * * * * Allies * Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) * Wonder Woman (Diana) * Green Lantern (Hal Jordon) * Flash (Barry Allen) * Aquaman (Orim/Arthur Curry) * Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz/John Jones) * Hawkman * Hawkwoman * Zatanna * Dr. Fate * Chief * Mento * Robotman * Elasti-Woman * Negative Man * Supergirl * Wonder Girl * Kid Flash * Aqualad * Cyborg * Beast Boy * Starfire * Raven * Blue Beetle * Atom * Green Arrow * Black Canary * Captain Marvel * Captain Atom * Booster Gold * Fire * Ice * Rip Hunter * Specter * Phantom Stranger * Plastic Man * Elongated Man * Firestorm * Steel * Mr. Miracle * Big Barda * Vixen * Metamorpho * Power Girl * Mr. T * Mystek * Aztek * Icemaiden * Adam Strange * Huntress * Black Lightning * Katanna * Rocket Red * Stargirl * ST.R.I.P.E. * Animal Man * Creeper * Orion * John Constantine * Madame Xanadu * Swamp Thing * Deadman * Black Orchid * Flash * Green Lantern * Dr. Midnight * Wild Cat * Dr. Fate * Starman * Hourman * Mr. Terrific * Citizen Steel * Uncle Sam * Phantom Lady * Doll Man * Ray * Human Bomb * Black Condor Villains * Joker * Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) * Penguin (Oswald Cobblepot) * Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) * Catwoman (Selina Kaye) * Two-Face (Harvey Dent) * Man-Bat (Kirk Langstrom) * Rupert Throne * Carmine Falcone * Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) * Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) * Riddler (Edward Nygma) * Black Mask (Ramon Sionis) * Bane * Clayface (Basil Karlo) * Mad Hatter (Jervis Teach) * Mr. Freeze (Victor Fries) * Electrocutioner (Lester Buchinsky) * Killer Moth (Drury Welker) * Anarky (Lonnie Machin) * Dr. Hugo Strange * Catman (Thomas Blake) * Firefly (Garfield Lynns) * Cluemaster (Arthur Brown) * Spoiler (Stephanie Brown) * Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) * Scarface * Ventriloquist (Arnold Wesker) * Victor Zsasz * Calendar Man (Julian Day) * Maxie Zues * KGBeast (Anatoli Knyazev) * NKVDemon (Gregor Dosynki) * Ratcatcher (Otis Flannegan) * Ra's al Ghul * Talia al Ghul * Ubu * Lady Shiva (Sandra Woosan) * Silver Monkey * Professor Pyg (Lazlo Valentin) * Mr. Toad * Lock-Up (Lyle Bolton) * Cypher (Avery Twombey) * Nocturna (Natalia Knight) * Joe Chill * Reaper (Joe Chill, Jr.) * Tony Zucco * Terrible Trio ** Fox (Warren Lawford) ** Shark (Gunther Hardwick) ** Vulture (Armand Lydecker) * Dollmaker (Anton Schott) * Black Spider (Eric Nedham) * Professor Achilles Milo * Werewolf (Anthony Lupus) * Spellbinder (Delbert Billings) * Calculator (Noah Kuttler) * Humpty Dumpty (Humphrey Dumpler) * Johnny Warlock * Gearhead (Nathan Finch) * White Rabbit (Jaina Hudson) * Emperor Blackgate (Igantius Ogilvy) * Prometheus * Phosphorus Rex * Wrath (William Mallory) * Scorn (Andrew Mallory) * Orca (Dr. Grace Balin) Other Villains * Darkseid * Kaliab * Steppenwolf * Starro * Livewire * Lex Luthor * Cheetah * Reverse-Flash * Captain Cold * Heat Wave * Weather Wizard * Trickster * Golden Gilder * Mirror Master * Captain Boomerang * Thaal Sinestro * Sportsmaster * Ocean Master * Black Manta * Malefic * Human Flame * Brain * * Shadow Thief * Dark Archer * Damian Darlk * Mongul * Deathstroke * * * Episodes Season 1 ' # The Birth of the Dark Knight, Pt. 1: Years after the death of his parents ans travel around the world to trains, billionaire Bruce Wayne must take action of protecting his city, Gotham City from criminals. Than, he become the Batman to strike at the heart of the criminals. Than, Batman battles the two crime bosses, Black Mask and Carmine Falcone when they about to formed an alliance together. # The Birth of the Dark Knight, Pt. 2: As Batman stopping Black Mask and Carmine Falcone's criminals empires, the two crime bosses decides to fight back when they sent in Deadshot to shoot him in the head. Now, Batman must survive from the best shooter assassin, defeats both Black Mask and Carmine Falcone, and save Gotham, once and for all. # Riddles, Riddles Everywhere!: An mouth has passed after defeating the two crime bosses, Batman continues saving Gotham when an smart criminal know as the Riddler challenges him in a game where he must solve riddles while finding each bombs he scatters around in Gotham City. # Quit Clowning Around!: # Prey vs. Predator: # Enter: Catwoman: # The Bat and the Penguin: # Joker's Playhouse: # Bane: # Swamped: # Double Troubles: # An Face of Two, Pt. 1: # An Face of Two, Pt. 2: '''Season 2 ' # Breakout: # Cat and Mouse: # The Bat, the Cat, and the Penguin: # Rush Hour: # Q&A: # Feat of Clay, Pt. 1: # Feat of Clay, Pt. 2: # Clues vs. Riddles: # # # # # 'Season 3 ' # 'Season 4 ' # 'Season 5 ' # '''Season 6 # 'Season 7 ' # 'Season 8 ' # 'Season 9 ' # 'Season 10 ' #